


A Christmas Surprise

by NightWriter93



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M, Song fic, within the Meeting The Harts time line
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 04:19:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13138932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightWriter93/pseuds/NightWriter93
Summary: Christmas was supposed to be a holiday filled with love and happiness, but for Eggsy the last few years have been anything but with working for the Kingsman and Dean. Maybe Harry can turn that around?





	A Christmas Surprise

Christmas was supposed to be a holiday filled with love and happiness, but for Eggsy the last few years have been anything but with working for the Kingsman and Dean. No matter how hard he tried, Dean just didn’t like him and then there was their fight. Eggsy groaned as he leaned back more in the chair of the private jet as he returned home from a mission; he looked out the window as he propped his feet up and stretched out, so far this year wasn’t too bad, he smiled as he remembered having Thanksgiving with Harry and his family. They all accepted him, even if that one aunt was a little bit of a bitch, he felt loved again. He closed his eyes and couldn’t wait to be in Harry’s arms again.

When he landed it was 11:50 pm on Christmas Eve, he didn’t know that he would be back so soon and felt bad since he didn’t have a gift for Merlin or Harry, he stretched again and yawned before he climbed out of the plane and blinked as there wasn’t anyone to greet him. He frowned before he walked down the stairs and looked at the empty hanger. “Hello?” he listened as his voice bounce off the walls but still, no one answered, he looked back at the plane before he headed inside.

He knew someone had to be home, he was allowed inside so there had to be someone here; right? He sighed as he walked down the hallway and still there wasn’t anyone, he checked different offices and even Merlin’s office. He tried calling someone but he didn’t get anything. He didn’t like this, he stopped when he heard the music. He looked around, he knew this song;

_When your legs don't work like they used to before_   
_And I can't sweep you off of your feet_   
_Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love?_   
_Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks?_

  
It played when Harry and Eggsy did their first honeypot mission together and they both confessed their feelings for each other; Eggsy smiled lightly as he followed the song, his memories of the mission taking over as he thought back to how Harry felt that first time. Pressed against him as they slow danced to this every song; he chuckled lightly as he paused and turned left to follow the song.

_And, darling, I will be loving you 'til we're 70_   
_And, baby, my heart could still fall as hard at 23_   
_And I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways_   
_Maybe just the touch of a hand_   
_Well, me—I fall in love with you every single day_   
_And I just wanna tell you I am_

  
Even as he followed the song he still didn’t see any other agents, he hummed along with the song as it leads him deeper into the HQ; he wondered slightly if everyone was onto something. There had to be a plan in place for this to happen, he paused and glanced at himself in the mirror, oh man did he look awful; his hair was falling out of place, he had some blood splatter on his face and his suit needed to go in for repair. He rubbed his face and could feel stubble. He smiled and kept going as he thought about how Harry’s stubble felt when Harry woke in up in the mornings before he shaved.

_So, honey, now_   
_Take me into your loving arms_   
_Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_   
_Place your head on my beating heart_   
_I'm thinking out loud_   
_Maybe we found love right where we are_

  
Eggsy slightly swayed as he walked, he always loved this song, and every time he heard it he always thought about how Harry’s arms felt around; he couldn’t keep the smile off his face and he traveled down memory lane as he followed the song. He wondered what Harry had planned and how he got every agent to agree, sure he was Arthur but this had to be something big. He paused when he saw a door opened, he gently pushed it open and found the main meeting room empty but a fire roaring in the fireplace and the door inside the room cracked open. He shook his head and walked inside.

_When my hair's all but gone and my memory fades_   
_And the crowds don't remember my name_   
_When my hands don't play the strings the same way (mmm...)_   
_I know you will still love me the same_

  
Eggsy laughed as he saw a new suit laid out for him and a glass of warm tea waiting for him, he shook his head but he undressed while still swaying. Once he was dressed back in his suit he folded the beat up one up and placed it on the chair where the other was sitting, he cleaned his face before he picked up his tea and took a sip before he looked around and found the next door open. He sipped his tea as he headed to the door “‘Arry” he mumbled as he opened it and walked down the hallway.

_'Cause, honey, your soul could never grow old, it's evergreen_   
_And, baby, your smile's forever in my mind and memory_   
_I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways_   
_Maybe it's all part of a plan_   
_Well, I'll just keep on making the same mistakes_   
_Hoping that you'll understand_

Eggsy kept walking before he headed down the stairs and gasped as he stood in front of the largest Christmas tree that he’s ever seen; it was covered in different pictures of them, from Eggsy sleeping to sleeping with Harry on the plane after a rough mission, even of them in the bed at Harry’s mom’s house. He looked around and placed his empty glass down on a coaster before he noticed a note beside the coster; he shook his head and picked it up and opened it, he chuckled as it just stated ‘Meet me in the foyer’ in Harry’s neat handwriting. He knew his love was up to something.

_That, baby, now_   
_Take me into your loving arms_   
_Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_   
_Place your head on my beating heart_   
_Thinking out loud_   
_Maybe we found love right where we are (oh, oh)_

_La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, lo-ud_

Eggsy walked into the foyer of the manse and found Harry standing in the middle with a smile on his face, Eggsy chuckled and walked up to him. Harry held out a hand and Eggsy took it without asking and smiled as he was pulled into an embrace before they slowly started to sway with each other and the song. Eggsy looked up at him and stated “What did you do, ‘Arry? Where is everyone?” he mumbled lowly as Harry just smiled and pulled him closer and wrapped his arm more around his waist.

_So, baby, now_   
_Take me into your loving arms_   
_Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_   
_Oh, darling, place your head on my beating heart_   
_I'm thinking out loud_

Harry didn’t respond and kept smiling at him before he gently took Eggsy into a kiss, Eggsy felt all of the tension escape his body as he continued to move with Harry as the song finished out. He gripped his jacket front as the kiss stayed gentle but Eggsy didn’t want it to end so soon; finally, he let Harry pulled back and he mumbled “Welcome home, my darling boy”

_But maybe we found love right where we are_   
_Oh, baby, we found love right where we are_   
_And we found love right where we are._

Once the song finished, Harry stopped moving and looked down at him; Eggsy shook his head and stated “Alright ‘Arry. What’s going on? Where is everyone?” he asked he had a slight smile on his face. Harry took his hand and brought it to his mouth and kissed it before he smiled and stated “Eggsy. My darling boy. I love you so much; every since I first met you outside the police station so many years ago. You’ve made me so proud and I’ve fallen in love with you over and over throughout these three years.” Eggsy blushed as he listened to Harry, he felt his chest tighten as he watching Harry confess his heart to him. He bit his lip as Harry smiled that bright smile that was only belonged to him.

“Ever since Thanksgiving at my Mum’s; I’ve thought a lot about what you meant to me and how much I love you. I’m not very good at this, I’m afraid. But I hope that I was able to show you that from that mission where you were my partner, my equal that it was all I could think of.” Eggsy watched him as he took a step back, Eggsy blushed even darker as he felt his heart leap up into his throat “H-Harry?” he mumbled as he watched Harry pull something out of his suit pocket and knelt to one knee before he took a breath and opened the small velvet box to show a plain golden band before he stated

“Eggsy. Will you marry me?”

Eggsy starred as he felt his eyes prick with tears, he took a shaky breath and stated: “Are you taking the piss?” Harry just continued to smile and stated “I’m afraid not. I’m really asking you to marry me. To become my partner, my equal. Will you marry me, my darling boy?” he asked again before Eggsy wrapped his arms around his neck and tackled him to the ground stating “Yes Harry! God yes!” Harry chuckled before he took him into a kiss as cheering suddenly exploded everywhere and agents came out clapping and smiling, some were crying as the grandfather clock chimed twelve times. Harry broke the kiss and slipped the ring on his finger before he mumbled “Merry Christmas, Eggsy” “Merry Christmas, Harry” 

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas or whatever other holiday you celebrate :)


End file.
